villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Afton (FNAF Books)
William Afton, otherwise known as Dave Miller, is the main antagonist of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. He is an alternate version of the killer from the original games series. Personality Most of his life outside of the franchise is unknown, but it's heavily implied that he had a very miserable existence, to the point that he felt that life owed him for his sadistic behavior. He is also rather ungrateful, having killed Henry's son despite the fact that if it wasn't for him, then the franchise wouldn't have achieved its earlier success. Appearance Afton was described as being obese around the time that the serial killings occurred, but he eventually lost that weight while in his Dave Miller persona. The most notable trait concerning Afton, however, is the series of scars that could be found on the back of his neck and body. It was revealed that he had survived a previous spring locks incident, though he barely escaped with his life. As Dave, William is stated to be tall, and his security guard uniform didn't seem to fit him. He most likely had some longstanding illness, as his skin was described as being sallow in appearance. ''The Silver Eyes'' According to the novel, Afton originally owned Fredbear's Family Diner alongside Charlie's father, Henry. Being the mechanical genius that he was, Henry created the two springlock suits, one in which William would use in his killing sprees. On Halloween, 1982, Afton donned the Spring Bonnie suit, and he kidnapped and murdered Sammy, Charlie's twin brother, when they were both toddlers. While William was suspected of committing this murder, he wasn't charged; as a result, the diner ends up closing down. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was established a few miles south of Hurricane, Utah, and once again, Afton disguises himself as Spring Bonnie, lures five children to the backroom, murders them, and hides their bodies. One of his notable victims was Michael Brooks, who later went on to possess the Golden Freddy costume. This time, Henry is also suspected of committing the murders, but, considering that the bodies were never found, he was let go. Out of grief, Henry commits suicide, and the pizzeria is closed down, and a mall was built over it. Ten years later, a memorial was held by the parents of the late Michael Brooks, and Charlie and her childhood friends return to Utah to attend it. They meet with a security guard named Dave while they were revisiting the pizzeria for the third time; they begrudgingly take him along, but Charlie notices a series of scars on the back of his neck. Dave goes into the backroom, and he retrieves the Spring Bonnie suit, thus revealing that he was the killer all along, and he kidnaps Carlton, one of Charlie's friends, putting him in a spring lock suit. When the group of friends notices that Carlton was missing, they report it to the police department, but action wasn't immediately taken, due to Carlton's habit of being a troublemaker. A police officer does go to the pizzeria to investigate, but he's immediately stabbed to death by Afton. Carlton wakes up to find himself in an old, malfunctioning springlock suit; William warns him about making any sudden movements, and he takes his shirt off, revealing more scars from a springlock incident. Charlie and her friends return to the pizzeria to search for Carlton. William confirms that the animatronics were being possessed by the ghosts of the children, and that they were going to kill Charlie and her friends out of confusion. When told that they would also kill him, he expressed no concern, stating that as long as he had the Spring Bonnie suit on, he would be safe from the children's wrath. As the group was about to leave the pizzeria, Afton grabs Charlie by the back of her neck, and threatens to choke her to death. Remembering how the spring lock suits operated, Charlie reaches into the neck of the suit and sets off the spring locks, piercing Afton and killing him slowly. The main animatronics--Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy—appear, and they drag the dying Afton away. He presumably becomes Springtrap. List of Victims *Sammy - Charlie's twin baby brother. He was kidnapped at Fredbear's Family Diner by Afton, while he and Charlie were hiding in one of the closets. *Michael Brooks - Lured to the backroom of the pizzeria; friend of Charlie and the others. *The other four children that he lured into the backroom of the pizzeria. *Officer Dunn - Stabbed to death when he was trying to find Carlton. Quotes Videos FNAF Silver Eyes Novel Talk- PURPLE GUY REVEALED & Plot Five Nights at Freddy's The Silver Eyes Review! Purple Man identity Revealed! Game Theory FNAF Sister Location DECODED! (FNAF 5) FNAF Sister Location Purple Guy is INNOCENT! pt. 1 (FNAF 5) - The Story You Never Knew Game Theory Follow the EYES! FNAF Sister Location Game Theory The KILLER'S Promise FNAF Sister Location THE SILVER EYES CONNECTION - The Final Theory Extra - FNAF Theory Trivia *The manner in which Afton meets his end is noticeably different from his son, Michael Afton. *It is speculated that he will be the main antagonist of the upcoming film adaptation of the series. Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Traitor Category:Complete Monster Category:Book Villains Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creator Category:Adaptational Villainy